Always and Forever
by Emma Ro
Summary: Jasper and Bella meet at a club and have a little fun. J/B. All-human. One-shot.


_Always and Forever _has finally been edited! Sorta.

Thank you to **Forthelongestday** for beta'ing this for me. I know this is still kind of iffy on grammatical stuff but...whatever. It looks better than it did. :)

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing here?<em> Bella walked down the hall into the club. The hallway was pitch black, the only light came from the strobe down the hall and around the corner. At the age of 23, she had never been in a club before. As the daughter of a Police Chief, she had never set a toe out of line. But tonight, she was dragged to this club as a part of her friend Jessica's birthday.

She made it out of the never-ending hallway and onto the dance floor. Her friends had the VIP room booked with their own bartender and DJ. She fought her way through the bodies to the stairs across the room and climbed her way up, trying not to trip. As a self-proclaimed klutz, she had done pretty well in her mini-skirt and heels—Jessica had insisted—and only faltered once on the way to the club.

She knocked, and waited for the VIP bouncer to open the door. Having to show her ID to prove she was here to attend the party. She calmed down a bit when she saw her friend, Angela, looking about as comfortable as she was.

"Hey, how's it going so far?" Bella asked Angela as she plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Well, Jessica and Lauren are already drunk as skunks, and they went out to dance," Angela answered.

"Where is everybody else?" Bella inquired, noticing a group of men four men at a table in the corner. "And I thought we had the VIP room to ourselves?"

"Leah bailed to hang out with Jacob. Kim, Emily, and Vanessa are down on the dance floor, too, but not nearly as drunk. They've been taking it slow. And I'm the designated driver tonight, so I'm sitting here in the corner by myself."

Bella looked out on the dance floor, wondering why they even booked the private room with a DJ if they weren't going to stay up there. "And what about the guys in the corner?"

Angela looked over, trying to be discreet. "I don't know who they are, but they have been there since we got here. They haven't done anything but sit there and drink scotch. They haven't even been really talking at all. It's kind of unnerving."

Just then, the girls came back into the room laughing loudly. "BELLA! You made it! It's so good to see you! Thank you for coming out for my birthday! You are a great friend!" Jessica was slurring badly as she yelled at her friend. She hobbled over and fell half on Bella, half on the seat next to her, and threw her arms around Bella's neck.

"It's no problem, Jess. Happy Birthday! Sorry I'm so late." Just realizing it was after 11pm, Jessica just waved her off and jumped up to get another drink.

"I'm going to grab something from the bar." Bella told Angela. Angela nodded and asked her to grab her another water.

Bella got up from the couch. She stood steady for a moment to get her bearings on the death-traps they call shoes before walking through the circle of couches, where the other girls were talking and laughing, holding their own drinks. She walked towards the corner near the table full of men where the bar was located.

As she walked by, she took a better look at the group of men. They were all incredibly gorgeous, dressed in semi-casual wear, and staring into space. Bella wondered what they are doing, or waiting for. She noticed there were two blonds, a man with dark brown curls, and one with the strangest hair color she had ever seen. It was like a coppery auburn.

He looked up at her and she caught sight of deep, green eyes before he looked away. She continued to look at him discreetly. He looked to tall with a lithe body. Muscular, but not overly so. A swimmers body, with a trim waist.

She looked at the dark haired man, who seemed to be the exact opposite. He was huge. At least 6' 5" and shoulders wider than the length of her torso. This bear of a man was rather intimidating until you looked at his face. He had soft brown curly hair, the ringlets hugging his head tightly. His blue eyes seemed to dance with amusement and mischief. When he looked over at Bella for a moment, his lips twitched into a quick smile with just a hint of dimples in each cheek.

After she returned the smile and the man looked away she continued to look around the table to the third man. He looked to be a little older than the others, with his blonde hair gelled back to seemingly keep it out of his face. He had blue eyes and a kind face. Looking to be just over 6 foot as well, he hid his body under clothing that looked too old for his age.

Bella finally noticed the fourth man was no longer sitting at the table. She turned around to look back in front of her in just enough time to prevent herself from slamming into him. However, factoring in her clumsiness and her heels, she over-corrected her stance and started falling backwards.

She closed her eyes, waiting for her body to meet the hard floor. Instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her body back up and into his. She opened her eyes and looked into the most perfect set of chocolate-colored eyes. His blond hair was wavy and fell to his jaw. Bella's hands had pressed themselves to this beautiful man's chest; she could feel his muscles and heartbeat. His perfect 6' 3" form towered over her.

He smirked down at her, wide dimples appearing in his cheeks. His scruffy face told her he hadn't shaved in a few days.

_Wow, this man is sex personified. How can he possibly be this hot. _She hadn't realized she was staring until he started speaking to her.

"Are you okay, darlin?" The slight southern twang was barely detectable.

"Um… I- I'm fine. Thank you." She stood up straight and he loosened his arms without letting go.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

Bella pulled out of his arms and couldn't help but feel sadness at the loss of contact. "Yes, I was just heading to the bar."

"I was heading there myself. So, what's your pleasure?"

Bella looked at him and stared into his eyes. She lost herself in the chocolate depths as he stared back into her own brown eyes. She could feel herself grow wet. _Why am I reacting this way? I don't even know this man._

She broke his gaze and looked at the bartender. "Um…Cran and vodka, and a water, please." She dug in her clutch for some cash but a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up.

"Allow me. It's the least I can do for almost knocking you over." He turned to the bartender and ordered a beer before laying a couple bills on the countertop.

"Thank you."

"So, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Jasper Whitlock." He smiled and offered his hand. She took his it lightly and her eyes widened as he brought hers up to his lips and planted a light kiss. He looked up at her, "So, what are y'all celebrating over there?"

She looked back at her friends drunkenly falling all over each other. Pointing to Jessica, who was currently trying to hit on the DJ—badly—she said, "It's Jessica's birthday. And she seems to be enjoying it."

Jasper chuckled. "That she is. She's been at it awhile. How come you're just joining your friends now? Did you have a hot date?"

She smiled at his oh, so subtle check on her relationship status. "No, no hot date. I'm actually a photographer and I had a late evening shoot that ran quite a bit later than it should have. How about you? What are you doing here with that lively bunch?" They both looked over at the table of men, noticing they were still staring off into space.

He laughed at the pitiful sight. "Ah well, we are supposed to be celebrating my brother and sister's birthdays, _but_ the women of our group, who just happen to be those three's wives," Jasper pointed to the three men, "were all in New York for the week and were supposed to be back today. Their plane was scheduled to land at 7 and my brother, Peter, was going to pick them up, let them get ready and bring them here."

"It's a little late don't you think? It's almost 11:30 and they aren't here yet?"

"Their plane was delayed, plus they still have to get all done up. Apparently, they left about 15 minutes ago so they should be here soon." He shrugged his shoulder and looked around.

"Well, I should get back. Thank you for the drink."

"It was nice to meet you, Bella. I'll be sure to talk to you later." He winked at Bella and smirked before turning and walking away.

_Oh, that damn dimple. Why do I have to be such a sucker for dimples?_

Bella watched him as he walked, appreciating the way he filled out his tight jeans. She turned away and started back towards her friends. She sat down next to Angela to watch her friends get progressively drunker, and handed the water over while they started chatted quietly.

She heard some loud yells over in the corner and looked over to see Jasper and his friends get up to greet the others who had joined them. There were four women and another man. All equally beautiful as the men who were already there.

The man who had joined them looked similar to Jasper with his honey blond hair cut closer to his head and sea-blue eyes. He was a little shorter than Jasper, but built similarly, and he had his arm around a petite blonde woman. She couldn't have been more than 5' 2" with long bleach-blond hair that fell to her waist. She was dressed in a dark blue mini-dress that stopped mid-thigh and barely covered her rather large bust.

The other blonde woman, who was wrapping herself around the big bear of a man, was the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen. She was tall and statuesque; her bright red wrap-around dress seemed to be painted onto her perfect body. Bella was instantly intimidated when she wrapped Jasper in a hug.

She continued to look at the new editions to the group. There was a caramel-haired woman who went over and sat next to the slightly older blond man, and a petite pixie-looking woman with short, cropped black hair who went and sat in the lap of the bronze-haired man.

Bella continued watching the group as they ordered more drinks and became more lively. They seemed to be toasting the newest male who had joined and the statuesque blond woman. _Hmm…they must be Jasper's siblings. I wonder if they are twins?_ Bella looked at Jasper as he turned to look at her. He winked and sent her another panty-wetting smile. She blushed slightly and returned the smile before turning back to her friends.

As the night wore on, Bella's friends got even more drunk and even louder, as did the group in the corner. Bella caught herself peeking over to look at Jasper and every time she saw him watching her, ignoring the rest of his group.

By two o'clock everyone was ready to leave. Bella only had two drinks, and helped get everyone into cabs or Angela's car, depending on where they were going. Bella noticed the group in the corner had slowly dissipated, leaving only Jasper by the time Bella was alone. She felt someone come up behind her as she waited for her cab.

"Are you heading home?" Bella heard his southern twang come out again.

"Yep, just waiting for a cab. How was your night?"

"It was fine, as fine as it can be surrounded my family who are all coupled off and insist that I need to find someone. Do you mind if I wait with you?"

"You don't have to."

"I know. But my mama taught me to be a gentleman and a gentleman does not leave a lady outside by herself at two in the morning. Plus, I'd like to talk to you some more." He smiled at her, letting his dimples peek out again.

"Ok. Thank you." She smiled back.

"So how was your night? It looked like your friend was having a good birthday."

"Yeah, she was having a great time. Unfortunately, I'm not much of a clubber so my night was fine but I'd rather have been at home with a glass of wine curled up in front of my fire place with a book. That would have been a good way to end the week, not out at a club with my drunk friends in heels that I will probably kill myself in before I make it to my house."

Jasper started laughing and looked down at her feet. Bella felt his gaze travel up her legs and the rest of the way up her body until he was looking her in the eye. She could see his eyes had darkened to almost black. She could see the desire and lust in his gaze as he took her in. Bella felt her panties dampen even more and felt her desire start to run down her thighs. She looked away quickly and cleared the thickness from her throat.

"So what is it you do, Jasper?" she said unevenly, trying to distract him.

"I am a professor at UW, along with my younger brother. I teach history and he teaches mathematics."

"Wow, two professors in the family, your parents must be proud."

"Yeah, actually two professors, a doctor, and a business major who also happens to be a mechanic. My older brother, Carlisle, is a doctor at the University of Washington Medical Center. His wife, Esme, is an interior designer. My brother, Peter, is the other professor, his girlfriend, Charlotte, the little blond, works with Esme. My sister, Rosalie, and her fiancé, Emmett, own a mechanics shop and she is going to school as a business major so they don't have to hire anyone to do their books anymore."

"Wow, impressive family. Who was the other couple with you tonight?"

"Oh, that was Emmett's little brother, Edward, who also happens to be my best friend, and his girlfriend, Alice. She is a fashion designer and he works as a music professor at UW as well."

She couldn't admit out loud just how intimidated she was. He was a professor. His friends and family were all incredibly smart and creative people. She did well in school but not that well. She was just a photographer from Forks, Washington. She had won a few awards for her pictures, had a few gallery showings, but mostly just did weddings and photo shoots for families.

Jasper brought her out of her musings asking her another question. "So where are you from?"

"Forks. It's a little town about an hour away from Port Angeles. How about you?"

"My dad was in the army so we moved around a lot. Carlisle was actually born in London. My mom was from England and she lived with my grandparents while she was pregnant and when he was young. Peter and I were both born in Texas, where our father was from. We lived there until I was about 10. Our parents had moved a few years before to New York while us boys stayed with our father's parents. Rosalie was born there."

"Why didn't your parent's take you with?"

"It was hard to move us all around so much so until our parents knew they were staying someplace for awhile they didn't want to pull us out of school or disrupt our lives too much. Our mama visited and stayed with us a lot. After Rosalie was born, dad retired and we moved to Seattle. Been here ever since. Is this cab coming or are they expecting you to wait forever?"

Looking at her watch, Bella noticed they had been out there for a half hour already. "They should have been here already. I'll call them again."

"Or, I can give you a ride. My car is right over there in the valet. I promise I'm not a stalker or a psycho-killer or anything else." He smiled at Bella again and she felt another burst of arousal in her panties.

"I can't ask you to do that. You don't know where I live, it could be an hour away." She was sure if he insisted she would not be able to say no. For not knowing him for more than 3 hours, she was very taken with him. She could see a future with him, and that scared her.

"It's really no trouble at all. And if you lived an hour away that would give us another hour to talk." He smiled and held out his hand for her to take. "I promise to be a perfect gentleman. Unless, of course, you don't want me to be." He said with a smirk and a wink. _Damn, these panties are going to be completely drenched. They won't be worth saving._

"Ok. But I will warn you. I am the daughter a police chief. If you are a serial-killer psycho-stalker I know how to defend myself and my dad will catch you."

When he smiled and laughed this time, his whole face lit up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the valet. As they waited for the car to pull up, Jasper pulled Bella close and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Bella hadn't noticed the chilling air until then and was grateful for the close contact.

When a candy apple red Mustang convertible pulled up, Jasper pulled away and went to open the passenger door for Bella. She walked over and sat down in the black leather seats. The heater was turned on and by the feel, there were heated seats as well.

Jasper got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the drive. "So, where to?"

"I have a studio a few miles off campus. I live in the apartment above it." As Bella gave him directions and he started driving towards her home, they talked about anything and everything. Bella found that they actually had a lot in common. They had similar tastes in music and movies. They enjoyed the same books and liked the same kinds of food. Bella was saddened when Jasper pulled into her neighborhood. She didn't want the night to end. She didn't want to let Jasper go.

"This one is me." She pointed out the brick building with a half glass storefront. If there hadn't been a sign in the big bay window, it would have looked just like a regular house, which was most of the appeal. Bella sat in the passenger seat wringing her hands together, not wanting to leave this amazing, gorgeous man, but not wanting to keep him any longer. "Thank you for the ride."

He leaned closer to her and grasped her left hand and pulled it to his lips. "The pleasure was all mine, believe me." He mumbled against her hand and she felt the vibrations travel through her body, all the way to her core.

"Come in?" she asked shakily. He nodded and dropped her hand. He got out and was around the car before her brain had time to process. He opened her door and held out his hand to help her get out. They walked to the front door of the studio and Bella pulled out her keys. "There is a staircase and door straight up to the apartment but I keep it dead-bolted and blocked off. I normally just go through the studio."

They walked in the door into the main room and Jasper looked around. "Can I have tour?"

Bella nodded and started showing him around the studio, pointing out little things to him. They made their way to the office where the staircase was located.

Jasper stopped to look at a stack of matted prints sitting in the corner. "These are amazing, Bella." Jasper looked back at Bella and held up a landscape of First Beach in La Push. "Why do you do studio portraits when you can be doing these?"

"Gotta pay the bills somehow. I saved a lot of the money from my sales and contest winnings and pay for everything with the money I make doing portraits and weddings." She shrugged, looking away. "It may not be what I always dreamed of doing but I love it. I always wanted to travel the world and take pictures, but I like staying close to home on a more permanent basis. I travel sometimes and I always bring my camera with me."

Jasper set the picture down and walked over to Bella. He put his hands on either side of her face and pushed her hair behind her ears. He kept his hands on her face and looked deeply into her eyes, looking for something. He slowly started leaning his face close to hers and she tilted her face up a little. Jasper looked down at her lips and back up into her eyes. "You are so beautiful," he murmured just before pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss started off slow and sensual. Jasper opened his mouth and Bella followed his direction. She felt his tongue on the crease of her lips and she opened them automatically. Their tongues danced together as they tasted each other. Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and he placed his hands on her waist slowly drawing circles on her hips with his thumbs. She couldn't get enough of him.

Jasper backed her into the wall and pressed her flat against it. He pressed himself tightly to her, grinding his cock into her hip. Bella could feel his length through his jeans.

_Holy shit! He's huge!_

Bella wasn't a virgin but she'd only been with one man in her life and that had been a while ago. She knew this was going to be a little painful.

Bella pushed on Jasper's chest. They needed to get this upstairs. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She saw confusion in his eyes so she pecked his lips once before grabbing his hand and leading him to the staircase. They climbed the stairs slowly, not speaking. When they entered the living room, Jasper looked around, quickly memorizing the way to the bedroom.

Bella took off her shoes and walked toward the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" she called back to Jasper.

"No, I'm good. You have a nice place here."

"Thanks. It's not much but it's home." She walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water and looked over at him. She could see the hungry look in his eyes. She downed the rest of the water and set it on the table. Bella started walking towards Jasper, she reached behind her back, found the zipper of her dress and slowly drew it down.

Jasper watched her stalk toward him. He watched her hands move lower and lower behind her back. When she passed him walking down the hall he caught a glimpse of black lace. He followed behind her watching the way her hips and ass swayed.

Bella could feel his eyes on her back when she walked by him. She felt his eyes caress her bottom as he followed her down the hallway. When she reached her bedroom, she opened the door and walked through to the joint bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower to heat up and took off her dress completely. She felt Jasper come up behind her and press himself into her back. She could feel his chest press into her back and felt bare skin. She turned around and saw Jasper had taken his shirt off. She pressed her hands to chest and ran them down his abs to the V in between his hips. She spread her fingers out to feel the trail of hair from his belly button to the top of his jeans. Bella hooked her fingers into his belt-loops and pulled him closer.

Jasper pulled Bella's face up to his and captured her lips. He attacked her willing mouth with his lips and tongue and teeth. He felt her fingers undo the button and pull the zipper down on his jeans. He reached around, undid the clasp of her bra, and pulled the straps down her arms. He pulled away from her kiss to look down her body, taking in her perfect breasts and their rosy nipples. Bella pushed them down his hips. His cock sprang free from its denim confines and poked at her stomach.

Jasper kicked off his boots as Bella pulled his jeans down the past his knees. He kicked them and his socks off and leaned over to take her nipple in his mouth. He took Bella's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, gently rolling it. He switched sides and Bella moaned before pulling his mouth back up to her own. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled down the last piece of clothing separating them. He pulled away and got down on his knees in front of her, still staring into her eyes before helping her step out of the scrap of lace.

Bella watched as Jasper raked his gaze down her body to her lower lips.

He could see her arousal glistening on her bare lips and longed to bury his face between her legs. He leaned forward, peeked back up at Bella's face before bringing his tongue out to lick her arousal that was now running down her thighs. He was in heaven. She tasted like heaven.

Bella started squirming above him, panting, and moaning. She felt the tingle start in her belly and before long she climaxed. Her legs went weak and gave out as he wrapped his arms around her hips to keep her standing.

As she came down from her high, Bella pulled Jasper up to stand in front of her. She pulled him back and into the shower. She stood under the hot spray for a minute, letting her muscles relax before switching sides with Jasper. The water flowed over his body and through his hair, darkening it. It glided down his muscular chest, down his perfect abs, and over his rock hard length. Bella watched the water run down before dropping to her knees on the hard tile floor.

Jasper was about to stop her, knowing kneeling on the tiles would hurt too much, when she enveloped the head of his cock in her hot mouth effectively shutting him up. She sucked lightly and pulled back off. She ran her tongue from base to tip before sucking it in again. Bella brought her hand up to fondle his balls as she sucked and licked Jasper's cock.

Just as Bella scraped her teeth lightly along his length, Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up to him and crushed her lips with his own. He pushed her against the wall of the shower grinding his cock into her center. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her up. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel him right at her core. She rocked on him as best she could before grabbing ahold of him and placing him at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, carefully, feeling her stretch with his size until he was fully seated within her.

She'd never felt anything so intense before. She felt full, complete. The little bit of pain she felt, as his huge length entered her only added to the experience, making it even better.

Jasper stilled for a moment, letting Bella get used to the feeling before slowly pulling back. He pushed back in her with a little more force than the first time. Bella started rocking her hips, letting him know he could keep going. He worked himself into a fast rhythm, pounding her into the tile wall until they were both panting and moaning.

"You feel so good. So tight. So warm." Jasper said while burying his face in her neck and continued to thrust into her with abandon. Their moans and sighs getting louder. He was nipping and sucking at her neck when he started to feel his orgasm coming. He readjusted Bella in his arms and pulled his right hand in between their bodies to rub her clit.

Bella couldn't imagine feeling any better than she did in this moment. Her body was on fire. And then Jasper started rubbing her clit and the sensations grew a million times over. She could feel the tightness in her belly coming again. Her walls starting to tighten around Jasper's pounding cock. She was on the edge, hanging on by a thread, when Jasper pinched her clit and sent her flying with a scream.

Bella's walls clamped down around his cock, sending him in to his own completion. Pumping slower as they both rode out their orgasms and came down from their highs. Jasper captured her lips in a long, soft kiss before pulling out of her and setting her feet back on the ground. They both washed up quickly and stepped out of the shower.

As they dried each other off, Jasper became aware of the need to stay with Bella. The pull he felt toward her was amazing and unending. He wanted her forever. He wanted to stay and be with her in every way possible. He imagined a wedding, children, and all that goes with.

They walked back into the bedroom naked before collapsing on the bed and pulling the covers over them. They curled around each other, Bella's face buried in Jasper's chest and Jasper's in Bella's hair.

"Stay?" Bella whispered quietly, not wanting to get her hopes up that this meant to him as much as it meant to her.

"Always and Forever." Jasper pulled away to turn the light off before turning back and curling

back into her, legs tangled together. They fell asleep quickly, both dreaming of their future together.

**1.5 Years Later**

Jasper and Bella had married just 9 months after they met, in a small ceremony at a park near their house. Bella kept her studio but moved in to Jasper's house, which was coincidentally, only a mile away.

The ceremony was performed by a Justice of the Peace, with only family and close friends in attendance. Bella had worn a knee-length cream dress with light beading, while Jasper wore a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath.

They spent a month long honeymoon traveling around Europe. A month and half later, Bella had been feeling sick and decided to go see the doctor. When she left the doctors she was a little dazed but excited and couldn't wait to tell Jasper.

The next nine months were a fury of getting the nursery ready for the babies. Yes, babies. Twins. By the time the babies arrived their house had become baby central. And neither Jasper or Bella would have it any other way.

As he looked down at his beautiful wife holding his perfect son and daughter, Jasper felt calm wash over him. He was so happy; he had his dream job, a perfect wife, and two beautiful, healthy, wonderful children.

His life was perfect.


End file.
